


Technodream oneshots

by LilithDaBabySlayer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDaBabySlayer/pseuds/LilithDaBabySlayer
Summary: yes i ship them so stfusorry for being harsh i ment to put them in a relationshipsoo if you dont like get out
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 46





	1. Losing techno

Dream, Techno, and Wilbur had gone to a concert but as the more songs that got played the more Techno was pushed away from dream and Wilbur at some point in the middle of one of the songs Dream noticed his boyfriend gone and couldn't find him. Dream went to Wilbur for advise  
" Hey Wilbur I can't find Techno?!"  
Wilbur experienced cupped his mouth as dream watched in silence,  
"TECHNOBLADE SUCKS!"  
nothing happened.  
" DREAM SUCKS!" "Hey!"  
They soon herd grunting and shouts of pain to there left and watched as techno punched his way back to dream and Wilbur. Once he got there he wrapped his arms firmly around Dreams petite waist and scolded Wilbur for saying he sucked.


	2. Dreams issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fluff

" Dream babe your ignoring all your problems ." Techno was convinced that something was wrong with his cute boyfriend but couldn't figure it out till he saw him, ... he wasn't sleeping right and had bills stacking up. All that dream replied with was a simple 'I know' that ticked Techno off but he continued to try and get dream to stop ignoring his issues, and Techno only just explained further  
" You also know that its an unhealthy coping mechanism??."  
Dream simply followed up with ' I'm ignoring that fact as well '

Techno frustrated and angry dream was being like that went over to him, picked him up and sat him in his own lap cuddling till dream felt some what productive.


	3. Aroused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol

'Bite me' that was the only thing going through technos head. Dream had walked in and growled and told him to bite him, now dream was seated in his lap as he play bloxcreft waiting to be bit. after he got out of his trance he pause the game and bit dream right on the shoulder a sweet spot dream had.

Dream only gripped onto technos arm as he bit and sucked on his shoulder, making him moan slightly.

Techno stoped and pulled away with a slight boner, and stared lustfully into dreams uncovered eyes.  
" Who told you to stop! Bite me you ass!" Saide a flushed dreams as his eyes dilated.

All techno did was log of of BloxCraft, smirked and said " As you wish."  
Dream slightly peeved that techno stopped and squirmed telling techno to stop quoting the princess bride.  
As techno carried them to the bedroom to do the deed.


	4. Pickup line

When techno and dream first got together techno would always make it seem like he was going to say something super cheesy but switch it up at the end real quick.

Flashback

Dream and Techno where sitting on the couch of dreams house they where joking around about when dream fell for techno. " Did it hurt?" Techno said chuckling. Dream only fondly rolled his eyes fondly at hearing the familiar pick up line. " Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?" Dream retorted. " No" techno said sarcastically "What?" Now dream was confused. Techno smirked " did it hurt when you fell for me "  
End of flash back

All dream can recall after that was good sex and love and laughter.


	5. Random smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soooooooo no coments

Okay so this has no prompt just something I wanted to do

So medieval time uhh dream is like a mercenary/ theif Technoblade is a king looking for a bride

this will be a long oneshots

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The annual festival on New youtubian was coming around and Dream a for hire Mercenary/ thief he was on his was to new youtubian on a job to steal one of King Techno's crowns.

The only reason Dream ever entered this business because he had to pay off the dept his parents made and take care of his sister Drista who is only 5 so he was like her mother/ father at this point being her parent figure, he honestly wanted to give her the best life ever and that slowly but surely was happening. Dream had Bad watching her, cause he was her muffin uncle.

Dream reached the castle quickly and quietly, hoping that the info he got was correct and that King techno and most of the staff should be out fo the day. He wore a tight black turtle neck, a a slightly darker neon green cloak, leggings, and knee high combat boots. He had his mask of coarse to hide his identity his hair slicked back and covering the clips to his mask.

He scaled the wall easily and pulled himself into King Techno's sleeping chambers and looked around, he didn't find what he was looking for in here so he hopped out of the window and started running to another window just two rooftops away.

With King Technoblade

Techno had been informed that someone was going to try and sneak into he castle and either steal something or attempt to murder him.  
He honestly thought he would never meet the infamouse Dream the S class mercenary/ thief, but here he was watching dream a masked wonder jumping acrossed his rooftops from a cafe right outside the castle.

Dream was being stealthy it took techno a while to spot him but did when he saw the white of the mask dream was wearing gleam in the sun for a few minutes he easily spotted him.

∆^∆

Dream had no luck in finding any crowns and was about to give up when he was suddenly grabbed by the waist.  
" Honestly didn't think you'd be so slim~" A deep voice that echoed acrossed the empty halls said lowly behind him. " Hey!" Dream squirmed around trying to get out of the rather large hands on his waist. " I think a suitable punishment is in need here~" Dream finally turned around to find himself in the grip of a handsome pink hair man, said man was wearing a white button up, black slacks, a red cloak and had a pig mask hood hanging on the back of his cloak.  
Dream instantly recognized the man as king Techno, and blushed when he felt the massive hands travel up his slightly malnourished frame. 

Dream could obviously see the difference in hight, Dream may be a whopping 6'1 but the man infront of his was definitely 6'11, a whole head taller then him

∆^∆

Techno liked the response he got back from dream he could see a slight blush on his ears and the edges of the porcelain mask turned red, but didn't like that dream was quite thin for how tall the man was yes he was also quite tall but for the mercenary he should have definitely built up some more muscle.  
The man infront of him was definitely of age but didn't look it, techno felt scaring on his back and on the lower part of his sides.

Techno picked the mercenary up and potato sacked him on his shoulder and carried him to his room. One slap to the ass got dream to shut his mouth when he complained about how he was carried.

When they got to the room dream was looking like a tomato. "This your first time? Love~" Techno questioned "M- ma-may-be" dream stuttered out.

Techno in shock smirked and put three digits infront of his mouth, dream never having done this looked at techno tilting his head slightly. Techno at that moment told himself that this person under him will be his wife. The heir to the throne could be done with the help of the royal magicians. Plus dream had a curvy body and long legs, perfect for dresses.

Techno got a little impatient and asked dream to remove the mask, said man let a small eep and shook his head no. He lifted his mask to above his nose and opened his mouth to say something but the space was filled with 3 thick digit's.

Techno used his other hand to remove his own and his hopefully soon to be lovers clothes. He looked at the body under him scars littered the porcelain skin on his back and on the lower parts of his sides.

Dream still had the digits in his mouth , he sucked and swirled his tongue around them. Techno deemed them wet enough after a few good minutes in dream mouth. He turned dream around and pointed at the bulge in his pants. Dream obviously knew what that ment, though dream was very new to sex, he was talented with his mouth. He leaned down to the bulge and used his teeth to unzip the pants, used his jaw to pull Techno's boxers down till the cock hit his cheek. The small smack made him blush as he looked at the much larger cock that was obsidian hard.

He slowly wrapped his lips around the tip as he tried not to lose control as Techno inserted 2 digits slowly pumping in and out and scissored the hole open. Thrusting in and out slowly speeding up he changed the angle to where his finger moved trying to find something.

Dream would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this. He was so glad he asked Bad to watch Drista for three days instead of one. He was in pure pleasure, Techno added another digit as Dream deep throated his cock.

Dream whined when Techno puled dream off of his fingers and cock. Techno flipped dream back right side up. Finally done prepping the man, he took his cock and lined it up at the right hole, he thrusted in cursing at himself for thrusting so harshly. Dream let out a slutish moan when Techno hit his prostate accidentally, techno loved the sound only getting harder the the more he waited for dream to be ready.

"M- mo-ve" dream said trying not to moan while techno only smirked now glad he thrusted in the way he did. He slowly pulled out and moved back in kissing the blond beneath him to distract him from any pain. Techno slowly moved down on dream leaving hickys on his neck and shoulders, when Dream moaned louder then the first time Techno flashed his teeth.and sucked harder gaining more moans and sounds that Techno wanted to hear more of. 

He soon realised what he was doing smirked grabbing dream and sat on his bed. Dream looked confused and sad at the moment from losing the movement but felt Soo full with Techno's cock hitting his prostate "You'll have to work to get more~" Techno said as if reading Dreams mind.

Quivering Dream set the palm of his palms on Techno's firm stomach and lifted his ass and slammed back down, in the process Techno watched as the man now riding him worked with moving his hips and going up and down.

He almost could imagine dream looking wrecked beneath him. Techno flipped them over and pulled almost out and slammed back right in making dream so full. Techno looked at dreams flat stomach and saw the outline of his own cock.dream looked honestly really good even though half of his face was covered.

With each thrust dream bounced, his mask slowly moving up. So much so it became a hassle really and pulled it off hoping Techno didn't stop because how unly he was.

Well he was wrong on why techno stopped techno looked at the man beneath him slim curvy features, long legs, shoulders speckled with freckles that went over his face and ears, blond hair, a scar going over his right eye only adding to how gorgeous dream was, his right eye almost white and the other shining brighter then any emerald Techno's seen in his life.

Dream lifted his shaking arms and covered his face trying and failing to not cry. Techno moved slowly cooing about how gorgeous he was and amazing . Dream had to grab technos arms when techno flipped hi around and started to fuck him while bouncing him on his cock.

He lost all control when techno brought dream to the mirror in his room, dream couldn't believe the man Techno was fucking in the mirror was himself. Techno let out a groan sounding chuckle, raising dream a little hight and pulling him back in his cock hard and he and dream came at the same time dream all over his stomach and techno inside dream.

Techno walked back over to his bed and laid down with dream, both falling asleep.

0w0 This is remi he brings time skips

Dream woke up feeling full and warm skin pressed to his back while strong arms wrapped around his waist.he looked behind himself and felt the heat rush to his face.

He looked down to where he felt full and saw that techno's cock was still within him. He looked at his stomach and saw a large cock shaped bump in his stomach.'Is ... Is he that .. massive??' dream thought while slowly tracing the outline of the dick in his stomach.

Techno woke up to see dream up and looking at his stomach, he smirked. He peered over dreams shoulder to see dream tracing the outline of his cock in his stomach. " Hello gorgeous~" techno purred as dream flushed bright red realizing he didn't have his mask on.

Techno loved waking up to see dreams face. He slowly pulled four and looked in his drawer and pulled out a butt plug and put it in dream.  
Dream finally realized what techno put in him looked at techno curiously.

Techno got up and bathed and dressed them both, and helped dream stand and walk till he could walk on his own.

Dream looked at techno then at his own feet. For once in his 22 years of living he didn't know what to do, he had fallen for this man by just his voice and sex. He still had to head home today and get Drista. And that was what he did when Techno whent to the bathroom he hopped out the window and ran.

0w0

Techno came out of the bathroom and was shocked when he couldn't find dream he sighed and hoped he didn't scare dream off for good.

∆^∆ this is dray he brings pov changes.

Dream was piggy backing Drista on his back after saying he found a supporting job in the capital and said his goodbyes promising to visit.  
He carried Drista all the way to Youtubian castle and scaled the wall after securing his younger sister to his back. It was almost impossible to travel fast with the damn butt plug in him making him feel Techno's cum moving around in him.He had almost moaned infront of his long time friend george, only catching himself by biting his tongue.

Dream scaled the wall slower then the first time having a hard time with the ever growing amount of pleasure he was getting.

Techno was not expecting to see dream hoisting himself into his bedroom with a 4-6 year old on his back. He could here dream moaning and breathing harshly. He almost grinned ear to ear thinking why 'he kept the but plug in all day' he helped dream and looked at him questionly dream sighed and told him that this little girl was his little sister.

Dream explained that he just thought that after last night that maybe he could stay a little till he found a job and a place to stay.

Techno looked a little surprised seeing that dream abviosly wasn't lying and offered that if dream became his queen that they could stay forever and that they could have whatever they wanted.

Dream only lighted up like a Christmas tree bulb and said a shy yes before falling on his knees letting out a whimpering moan. Trying to not be loud cause his sister was till on his back.

Techno grabbed the girl and took her to a room down the hall before returning. He smirked at dream before pulling his soon to be queen into his arms, and kissed him sweetly " you have to wear that till tonight baby~" dream honestly hoped that techno would have said something else or let him take it out but it was a fair punishment for leaving without telling where he was going.


	6. Shirt

Techno came walking into the living room of his and dreams house, to see dream just the person he was looking for. "Dream ... I have something I want to get off my chest."  
Dream watched as his husband came into the room and told his he had to get something off his chest. Dream put his hand being his back and crossed his fingers." Is it your shirt?... I hope it's your shirt..." Dream whispered shyly. Techno laughed and walked over to dream and asked for some help removing the shirt that was now too tight for him.


	7. Fluffcember 1

1 Sunrise

Techno picked up his sleeping husband off ther soft bed. Making sure not to wake the smaller man he walked to the roof top of there apartment buildings, where sat a nice little set up for watching the sunrise in a beautiful garden.

In said garden was a large blanket draped over a medium sized couch facing the west, on the outdoor side tables sat a cup of hot chocolate/ coffee and a mug full of black coffee, and to tie it all together was a gift.

Techno st on the couch with dream in his lap, half in his chest half almost falling wasnt for technos arm, dream was surrounded by the blanket, and still slightly awak grabbed the black coffee ( surprising right ik lol i just get the idea that dream even tho bottom he would drink black coffee) and drank some, techno chuckled when he looked at his huband rubbing his eyes with one hand and the other arm draped over technos shoulder.

It was only about 2 minutes from thw sunrise when dream had noticed they wherent inside the confines of there home, but flushed when techno laughed and handed him his mask. Dream muttered a 'thank you' while blushing trying to put on his mask still some what groggy. Dream turned all the way around bow just sitting on technos lap ass on the others crotch.

Just with the sun above the clouds tihis a pic where i the author lives)  
Just with the sun above the clouds tihis a pic where i the author lives)

When dream turned around he was mesmerized.He looked thought the arch that wa son there roof to see a gorgeous view of the sun peaking right above some clouds on the horizon.

Dream was taken out of his trance as techno tapped his shoulder holding a pink and mint green box. Dream grabbed the box and opened it wearily, he looked down and saw one of technos hoodies, as dream grabbed it the first thing he did was sniff the jacket. Relaxed that it still smelt like his husband.

He lifted it up and pulled it down over him and it covered the shorts and t shirt he was wearing. If dream put a belt over this hoodie he could make a dress with how long it is. After many thank yous and i love it techno and dream whent back inside tje confines of thwre home to cuddle till it was time for work.


	8. Fluffcember 2

2 Flowercrown

Today was picnic day and Dream had chosen the picnic spot this time surprisingly.

It was a large field with a hill close to the woods on the top of that hill sat a Angel Oak tree its lowest and largest branch was on the ground. On this banch was a pink and red quilt made by dream. On the quilt was a basket. Full to the brim the basket held some of technos favorite foods all made by dream, along with a thermos filled with Pu'er tea technos favorite.

In the field rooted by thousands of flowers dream sat before he got to the branch. He knitted together an array of Anome, Asters, Chrysanthemums, Cockscombs, and finally a few Iceberg roses, into a crown fit for his king.

Techno watched as his husband picked at seemingly random flowers. He watched as dream weaved them skillfully in his delicate fingers. Dream stood up skipping to techno delicalitly setting in on a confused technos head. Techno slowly grabbed the flower crown and looked at it like it was the most precious thing ever, he set it back on his head and then walked over to the flowers. Dream laughed at his attempt to make a flower crown using hellebore and daises. Dream took the attempt and reweaved it and set it on his own head and smiled taking off his mask after checking they were alone. 

Techno sat back down on the branch and looked embarrassed, dream giggled flushing when techno stared at him. He opened the basket and pulled out the tea and some brownies, cucumber sandwiches, a apple pie ( techno loved those), and finally pulled out a small gift box.

techno looked curiously at the box, dream slapped his hand when he tried grabbing it before eating. They finally ate techno fully stuffing himself cause dream doesn't cook often but is amazing when he does. Dream finally let techno take the box, upon opening the box he pulled out a hand stitched cape hand made by dream. he unclipped his old worn cap that was bought from the store, and clipped in the new one loving the feeling it gave off and that it smelled of his husband, who could now be counted as a wife.


	9. Fluffcember 3

3 Humming

Techno had spent 4 years of marriage listening to the light humming of a song that dream always hummed, it always sounded like a love song but none he could recognize.

The only reason he only thought it was a love song cause he caught dream singing it when he was doing laundry. going along the lines of ' he's the one i love and he loves me just as much ooh oh do doo da daa da dum' but dream caught him stalking when he turned around to set down the dried laundry. 

they sat in bed while dream brushed technos wet hair and hummed the song lightly, "Babe What is the song that your always humming?" Techno asked hoping that dream would explain what he was humming " ah well it's a family tradition in my family to sing love song that you wrote about the one you love and if your happy we can humm it if we want" Dream explained. Techno smile that meant dream was happy and that he loved him and hopefully would stay with him forever. 

The next morning dream and techno showered together and techno watched as dream cooked breakfast, after last night it seemed like techno was in a trance, dream was getting concerned. Techno finally snapped out of the trance when dream st in his lap whispering that he loved him and that he was going to take a nap there. Tehno smiled and rubbed dreams back while slowly falling back asleep too.


	10. Fluffcember 4

4 Lake/ocean

Techno was in his car with dream, their dog, and cat driving on the highway. They where going to the beach house that technos family owned but never used it was fully furnished and he had sent some people to go clean it up earlier this week. 

When they got there dream was already on the beach running to the part of the beach that was actually for the public and going to the store there and buying techno and himself some sun glasses the frames in the form of hearts. Techno was here on vacation with dream as school had just got out and dream had nothing to do for the vacation . So techno thought that kidnapping his boyfriend for a whole month would be ok. So like halfway through the drive to the beach house dream woke up and had to call his parent to tell them that it was techno who took him and his clothes. 

Surprising the beach house look rather smoll but was really large to dream being from a poor family. Patches and Floof ad gotten along rather quickly, taking a liking to each other. Dream and Techno put the pets in the house and unpacked for there month long vacation. 

Now it was sunset and Dream was lucky that Techno had thought of grabbing there surf boards, and here they where surfing at dusk. Laughing, smiling and being lovers. When they got inside they had took showers and ate. They finally sat down and relaxed Cuddling up to each other and fell asleep on the couch Technos arm draped over dream and dream stuffed into technos chest.


	11. fluffcember 5

5 gentle touch

Techno was a big man, very large. Techno is 6'11 every one had told dream that a man that big would hurt the smaller, but they were wrong. The large man had became Dreams pillow and worked his way into a 6 year relationship with the 5'9 man. Married for 4 years and dating for 2 . Dream alway told his family that techno was a gentle giant but the people who hurt dream would say different. The man had Sent about 6 people to the hospital by the time there anniversary came round. Though all of them deserved it they all had tried to hurt the dirty blond physically, many where attempt at touching the mans ass.

Dream loved his husband who only reserved that gentle touch for him and hima alone and maybe dishes.

Yes this is a smoll chapter but it fits the prompt so yea, any way thank you to those who are reading.

peace out👊🏿🖐🏿


	12. Fluffcember 6

6 Cute animal  
Furry au

Dreams a cat in an animal shelter. In this au people can buy furries.

Technos friend wilbur had told him he should get a pet so he wasn't lonely, and honestly techno was thinking of doing it. Technos friend Skeppy had gotten one and it was an angel\demon hybrid and it was so nice and tame. So he got the advise of one of the servants in his house and got in his car and drove to town.

Techno got to the store and immediately got out with his wallet. He walked into the shelter really hoping it would be cleaner then what skeppy said it looked like, and luck was on his side today because it looked like today was cleaning day. He walked up to the guy at the front desk. " i'd like a pet graceful at the least." " uh ok just look around back there" the guy said pointing to the door on the left.

Techno walked in seeing people with wings or antlers but he wasn't looking for forest animals. He walked further back spotting a dirty golden tail. When he got to the cage which animals like this shouldn't be in, he saw a dirty blond cat smoll and curvy but looked fierce. He crouched down and looked the cat in the face , not really it looked like the cat had some sort of mask over there face. " want to come home with me , you'll only have to wear a normal collar not one with a taser?" The smoll cat boy nodded yes Techno unlocked the cage helping the cat out. Techno walked to the front desk and bought the cat after a hassle with the man at the front. He went to a store next, he bought many things for his new pet. 

The only thing that stood out to the catman was a neon green hoodie, black ripped jeans,boots and the collar. The collar the man had bought was a silk one ruby red with gold decorations. On the back of the collar in cursive was 'Property of Technoblade'. 

They both got to technos house and easily set themselves up, the first the catman asked was where the bathroom was. Techno told him and he walked off. Half n hour later the catman came back hair now a pure shade of gold and in his clothes a mask on his face like back at the shelter but now it was clean it looked like it was made of porcelain. 

" T-tha-thank you for getting me out of there M-mas-master Technoblade" came from the cat and a little later a name. Apparently the cats name is dream and he liked wearing the mask because it was the last gift he got from his mother before his father sold him for money.

(Shitty parenting i do say so myself.)

It had been a whole month sense tech no bought dream they had gotten much closer now. Dream wanted to show techno his face but he couldn't find the man the only place he hasn't checked was the mans bedroom. Dream walked to the bedroom and took the mask off right outside the door and walked in. The man was sleeping it seem, and dream was i mpatient. He walked over to techno and tapped his shoulder, what happened next surprised him. The cotton haired man grabbed his wrist and pulled him into bed with him snuggling the blond cat in the neck. 

Dream sat there trying not to purr but failing, and ended up falling asleep too. Leaving techno to wake up to see his face.

Techno had woken up to small vibrations and and a nice sound of purring. He looked at the catman next to him and blushed at the blonds face. The face looked like it belonged to a doll, round freckled cheeks , pink lips, long eyelashes, and now open eyes that looked like the forest themselves. Dream flushed under the intense stare of techno, and only flushed darker when techno without thinking snuggled back into him and went back to bed. LEaving the other man to fall asleep again shifting in the cuddle as the small spoon with technos arms around his waist.


	13. Fluffcember 7

7 Lazy morning

The night before was amazing, ..... until now cause his lower back and ass hurt. Dream had woken up before techno and was glaring at the man next to him, HE COULDN'T EVEN MOVE!!, Techno on the other hand was acting asleep as he listened to his lover grumble about how he shouldn't of asked for more then one round and other things. The most recent thing blew his cover, Dream had said that as much as he loved techno they weren't having sex anymore at least not until dream could tell himself that one round was enough.

Techno had blurted out a loud what when dream said that. Dream flipped over to look at his large husband eyes wide as he looked at his wide awake husband. Techno stared at dream in silence, quickly grabbing dream and stuffing the smaller male into his chest as dream struggled to break the hold. Techno felt dream go limp after a whole hour of struggling, a muffled sigh came from technos chest when dream silently went back to bed. 

About an hour later techno had fallen asleep both now sleeping grateful for it being off days for both of them.


	14. Fluffcember 8

8 Letter

Kings au all of the mcty are kingdoms the sub count is how big there kingdoms are. 

Dream over the last few weeks had been getting gifts from another kingdom, he at first thought it was the NotFound kingdom but it wasn't. Dream had checked all of the kingdoms that knew him leaving him a far off kingdom called SleepyInc and dream was sure it wasn't one of the older kingdoms like Stammpy or something like that. He also hoped that it wasn't a kingdom outside of Minecraftia. Dream packed his bags for a week trip after getting a letter telling him to go to the SleepyInc kingdom and wait outside by the potato farm on the south wall. The letter also contained a note telling dream that the one who was sending the gifts was the person he was going to meet.

Techno worried about if he had written his letter wrong but he was sure he wrote it right. Techno was looking for a lover and was hoping that there kingdoms could merge and take over the forest that wa in between the two kingdoms.

timeskip 

Techno sat nervously as he waited for dream to arrive his guards had notifed him that there was a man in a green hoodie and had that same white smiley mask that king dream had, this man was on his way in the distance techno could see that the ..... man was tired and would need food and rest once they meet each other. A quick meeting was held over some food and then a short ride to technos castle ensued. Followed by multiple dates and many many dinners after the week passed they agreed to date and that they would work there way through the forest and make a joint kingdoms of DreamSMP and SleepyInc 

time skip 7 years later 

Techno sat in bed cuddling as dream wrapped his arms around techno's he looked at the ring on his finger and smiled stuffing his head into technos neck promptly falling back asleep. Outsid e the walls of the castle you could see the kingdoms flourishing next to each other as they had grown much larger there new main crop potato's and the entertainment based out of speedruns or manhunts.


	15. Fluffcember 9

9 Baking

Techno loved sweets, that was one of dream superpowers he was an amazing baker.

Dream danced around the kitchen as he made a multitude a sweets for technos upcoming birthday. Techno on the other hand didn't know dream could bake or even cook at all, so he was fully expecting something to do with tech or pvp items.

Dream had made ,lava cakes ,brownies, muffins, cupcakes, polar bear turds ( ok not actually turds okay ts a type of cookie that is covered in powdered sugar and my family calls them that), a brownie cheesecake combo, velvet cookies with white chocolate, and finally a 2 tiered cake decked in pink and green. 

Techno had over the last week to his birthday had found many hidden packs of sweets his favorite being the velvet white choco cookies he had found in the cabinet. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to find those or eat them but it already in the past.

Dream observed Technos reaction to the different sweets and wrote down the ones he seemed to really like, those on the list that were (all the ones up on the top) he hadn't had a good reaction to strawberries on the shortcake but blueberries were okay. Dream had noted that techno loved the sweet potato pie he made so he wrote that down too.

timeskip

Dream, Wilbur, tommy, tubbo, phillza ( is that spelled right?) , and fundy, wilburs son, waited in dream and technos shared house waiting for techno to come home. Techno was sad that no one had told him happy birthday today not even dream and he had been so exited to celebrate. He got up to the door hoping dream had prepped something but wasn't expecting anything as all the house lights were off.He walked inside and all the way into the living room when he got jump scared by a surprise party, he looked around at the people there his bestfriends and his boyfriend all there and tons of sweets that all were hand baked.


	16. Fluffcember 10

10 instrument

Techno was an amazing violinist he didn't play often but the times he did usually were special. When techno did play it was amazing to watch, the large man move so gracefully across the strings. Dream loved watching him play he loved to listen too. He still remembers the day he found out Technoblade played the delicate instrument. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Flashback////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Dream was sitting on the couch sewing up one of techno's many capes, he was humming a slow song that techno had danced to with him, he knew that the palace maids could do the sewing but he felt as the *bottom as techno calls it he should do the more womenish jobs like sewing and cooking. Dream heard a light melody echo from an open door down a further hallway from the living room he looked up and then to the cloth in his hand he was doing a simple catch stitch he could always return to the melody that echoed that only grew in pace. He sat the cloth down to the side of the couch and stood up dusting himself of any extra string that may have come off. Dream stalked to the door like a cat hoping to listen in more, it was the same song he was humming earlier.

Techno was playing his violin in the indoor garden that he made as a tribute to his mother who died a few years ago, his mother had always loved to garden roses and Strongylodon macrobotrys. Techno loved them too but they reminded them of his mothers loving eyes on being a rose red and the other a glowing aqua, he missed those eyes but he also loved his lovers bright jade eyes, so reflective onto what his lover was thinking or feeling. He had decided sense his lover was preoccupied he would would play his violin, he hadn't touched the underused thing sense his mother passed. He had to get into practice again so he chose his and dreams song that had played when techno announced that he would be marring dream. 

Dream peaked into the room upon noticing the indoor garden inside, the further he peaked the more he saw he finally saw his husband playing and gapped owlishly seeing the large man handle the small instrument so gently. Techno was hyperaware of all the sounds in the house and he had heard the gentle padding of feet creep up to the door of the room he turned around to see his ... wife yep that sounds right. Techno set the instrument down and trotted over to dream and hugged the man, dream hugged techno back and listened to his husband put his face into his neck and sniffled. 

lets say cuddles ensued.😉


	17. Fluffcember 12

12 Breakfast

Dream swayed his hips as he conquered the quest of making food adding spices and different ingredients to the massive breakfast he was making.

Today there was a championship bit dream and techno weren't allowed to team up the were supposedly 'too strong'. So dream decided to pull out and cheer for techno this time, just hope that no random people touch him when he sits in the stands.

(Just a fun fact from the author here, did you know that the green bay packers are so famous that all there tickets are bought up for the next 30 years and counting, some parents even put there unborn children's names on the list.) Oh yeah if your from another country other then the us then the green bay packers are a football team.

Dream set the plates on the table and played out the food with is, the sheer amount of food made tommy, who also lived with them for training purposes come running.

Tommy

Tommy woke up to an amazing smell coming from the kitchen of techno's house he shambled out of bed, hoping that whatever food or drink that smelled so good was still there.

Rushing as fast as he could to dress himself ( still messing up his shirt somehow), he sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could slamming into Techno's bedroom door in the process.

Tommy flung himself down the stairs and into the lavish living room jumping over the couch and into the kitchen/dinning room to see..... Dream. He looked at the table, waffles, pancakes, sausage, backed potato's with little pieces of venison, eggs and ham, fruits, and lastly a medium sized plate filled to the brim with cinnamon roll coffee cakes.

Tommy ran to the table about to grab a cinnamon roll but his hand was slapped away by a paler one. He looked up to see a white smiley mask. Pouting and lady to sit at the table to wait for techno.

Tommy thought at first techno lived on his own but to his surprise he walked in on a secret relationship between the two most famous Champions. The dream and techno blade supposed enemies living together as a couple. Tommy got lucky though seeing as now dream could teach him parkour too as long as he said nothing about the relationship.

Technoblade

Techno was sleeping fine until a loud slam woke him along with the sound of running feet,he hoped everything was fine. He slide his hand to the other side of the bed to feel dream not there, he looked up his nose twitching as he smelt a glorious smell drafting from the downstairs.

He got up and dressed himself, peeking out his form in case another thing slammed into the door. Seeing as nothing was coming he stepped out and walked calmly following the smell that seemed to be coming from the kitchen.

When he arrived to the kitchen he saw tommy dressed strangely his shirt messed up and pants on backwards. Tommy was a strange boy. He looked up to dream seeing the table in the process and walked to dream wrapping the smaller in a hug from behind. Groping Dreams ass as the other swatted him for doing so, he chucked and walked back to the table as dream set the drinks on the table.

Dream sat down chatting the other up as tommy just stared disgusted at them, dream finally noticing the boy cringing he giggled and lifted his mask to eat.

Tommy just sat there disappointedly he had asked techno what dream looked like as they were lovers but only got the anwser of ' well that's my privilege to see as he mine and I'm his'.

Tommy sighed and continued to eat he'd need the energy for the championship today, techno on the other hand eat all he could it wasn't often dream cooked for him and he was in love with the food.


	18. Fluffcember 13

13 Travelling

Techno loved to travel and so did dream and ironically that's how they met, dream had got lost in a forest techno was napping out for traveling and they had ran into each other, they talked and ate, leading to them becoming friends and soon lovers.

Sorry this ones short not alot of time I was in class while making it.


	19. Fluffcember 14

So quick fact the author here, did y'all know that during ww2 there was 5 guys shooting birds on the Irish coast cause they could have been with the Nazi's, they were called the Falcon distraction unit so the FDU 😂 I know it's wrong of me cause the birds where dieing but I found this hilarious for some reason.

Now back to this chapter

The chilling breeze brushed past the green hoodie and red cape, as it drifted thought night sky. Two boys sat at the top of a cliff, one sitting criss cross and the other sitting prompted on his arms. The smaller of the males Blond headed adorn in a white smiley mask, a green fuzz hoodie, black leggings for easy movement, and finally camo knee high boots.

The other dressed much nicer, he had a lilac type of pink for hair as it flowed into the bread the laid still on his white button up, black baggy pants belt by a red leather cloth that also held his sword and bag of potions, a cape flowed swiftly from the fur layered around his shoulders matching the small layer or fur on top of the largers gray boots, and lastly a gold crown adorn the pinketts head, the hybrids face lay neutral as his lower k9s looked up out of his lower lip. Eyes red like rubies a flame of determination blazed brightly in them.

Dream found himself looking at the man besides him flustered, he didn't know techno was out here. If he had knew he would have another place to look at the sky.

Techno watched silently as he wished he could hear what's going on in the blondes head. He looked back over to the sky and chose to talk. " You know dream your not as annoying as they make you out to be." "I uh thanks techno". Dreams face now was blazing ' maybe just maybe I could show him my face?'

Dream looked over to techno to see the other looking at the stars, he smiled and slowly to not alert techno removed his mask.

Techno was about to state a fact about stars when he turned to dream, not recognizing the man next to him without the mask, not even george or sapnap had seen him without it.

He looked at the face of the smaller, round checks covered in freckles, pink lips contrasted from the almost white skin, and finally the eyes the eyes had him off tilt as he looked at the right it was glossier then the other and had a scar going over it, and the other had captured the man in it's depth of knowledge and emotion green like the forest but forever sinking those who look in.

Techno leaned over and grabbed dreams face and muttered a your beautiful and kissed the smaller.  
Dream was taken aback at the sudden action and melted right into the kiss. He whimpered to quietly when techno had to pull away.

Techno looked at the smaller and pulled him into a tight cuddle hug. Dream melted right into Techno's chest and blushed like a ripe tomato and fit himself a spot in the man's arms.


End file.
